Ask Cross Lincoln & XLola
by LasCasul03
Summary: The two X-Siblings are getting bored out of there minds, feel free to ask them any questions to (hopefully) lighten their mood!
1. Introduction

5 months...it's been _five _months since I've updated anything here, but hey, I'm back! Now I do apologize for the long wait for new content, I just needed to take a long break from this site (it was way longer than I expected...)

And, I have to admit, I did kinda lose my motivation to keep writing these, but I just got hit with ideas I will do for Louds and a Hedgehog, The Dream House, Cross' Multiverse Experience, and new ones coming soon.

I was thinking about this for a long time, and I'm finally gonna start my "Ask Cross!Lincoln and XLola" fanfic. Basically, just ask them any questions.

_Here are some rules for this fanfic:_

_1.) Please be nice to each other and respect others opinions._

_2.) If you just want to waste your time asking a hate question, then I'm not even gonna answer it_

_3.) Most importantly...have fun!_


	2. Ask - Part 1

Nothing special was really happening in Cross' AU, just a few locations from different universes to rebuild his home. Sometimes he steals them with ease, other times it was difficult. I mean, you'll be piss off too if someone tried to steal your favorite place.

Everything was calm, until a portal opened. A figure came out, it was none other than Cross Lincoln himself, one of the multiverse's biggest baddies. The young teenager was cover in bruises all over his body, as he's panting.

"Well...that didn't work." Cross sighed. Thankfully for him, XLola's code heals him up, making boxes of glitches all around him. He just came back from an AU where all the Louds were evil meta-humans.

_'Guess those guys don't mess around.' _XLola said, appearing right next to Cross. _'Looks like we didn't succeed...for now.' _

"We'll come back for them later. For right now, questions must be answered." Cross replies, putting his giant knife away.

_'Ugh, does it really have to be now?' _The little girl rolled her eyes.

"Relax, this'll only take a few minutes." Cross said, looking at the comments. "Let's see what we have here..."

**_Guest: Have you ran into Epic!Luna?_**

"Hmm...no, we haven't. But, if there's a specific name for that AU, tell us what it is." Cross answered.

**_(Guest) Omni Specator: Well may as well get one question outta the way. Are you guys even from the same universe? Because your AU titles are different. If you were from the same reality, you both should just be called Cross or X._**

_'Here's a little back story for ya, when me and my twin, Lola, was born, our parents put an X in front of my name (for some reason). Later on, XLynn Sr adopted the both of us. Since he wanted to create his "perfect universe", he give all of his creations with the letter X in front of their names. XLincoln used to be Cross' name, but Lola decided to call him that. Geez, that was a mouth full!' _XLola sighed.

**_JMbuilder: I will risk to ask this: Cross, who do you feel that you have a better relationship with, your father or mother? Not asking who do you love more, I'm asking who do you have more bonds moments. If you want to know my guest, it will be Lynn Sr because of Rita...still mad at Cereal Offender._**

"...I don't know if you heard my whole backstory, buddy, but our "father" was a horrible person. He has made my family and many others suffer through ten timelines, just so he could see if something changed and for his own satisfaction!" Cross angrily replies.

_'Yeeeah, he really doesn't like him...I honestly can't blame him, I'll admit, the first timeline was great, but nooo, that old man have to ruined everything, and looked what happened to us now!' _XLola agreed.

"So, yeah, we hate him. As for mom...I really miss her. She didn't deserve a guy like _him. _Oh, and "Cereal Offender" isn't canon in our AU, but I _kinda _respect your opinion." Cross continues.

**_Shaeril McBrown: XLola, can you win a beauty pageant?_**

_'If I wasn't stuck in Cross' body, then yes, I still will. But if anyone thinks otherwise...**I WILL RIP THEM APART AND BURRY THEM TO THE GROUND!**' _XLola yelled, with black substance running down her face.

"...And this is why I would rather work alone." Cross whispered.

**_(Guest) Bowser Junior: Okay, who's angrier; Lola Loud or Katsuki Bakugou?_**

_'First of all, are you talking about me or my sister? Second, I could take over the whole multiverse if I wanted, I'm pretty sure that guy has no chance surpassing my anger!'_

**_(Guest) Izuku Midoriya: Lola, eat your Snikers. You get violent when you're hungry._**

_'Hey, no one tells me to calm down, and if they did, they'll wish they were never born!' _XLola shouted.

"Okay, I think that's enough questions for today." Cross interrupted. "I'm afraid we'll have to answer more questions later on. We have work to deal with...see ya around."

**_'And if someone else tells me to calm down, SO HELP ME-'_**

* * *

**Annnd, that's the first chapter, folks! I'm actually having a lot of fun with this! Also, please stop asking when's the next chapter of "Louds and a Hedgehog" will come, so far, I'm only half way done, so hold your horses!**

**Anyways, this will a nice comeback for me since I haven't updated here in 5 months, see you guys later and Happy Hoildays!**


End file.
